Shiners and Cosmopolitians
by myhummelberryheart
Summary: An evening of quiet celebration doesn't go quite as planned. Kurt/Rachel/Brittany friendship.


AN: For Anna, who prompted: How well would the couple do as a team in a bar fight? This turned into a trio, but hope it works! :)

* * *

Rachel was past tipsy and was almost to drunk in her judgement. Maybe going to a bar had not been the best of ideas for a night out, but the dancing and music had been great. They were celebrating their impending graduation from NYADA and decided to go and have fun in the city. Both she and Kurt were so glad to be done with school. With the ceremony next week along with spending time with their family and friends as they came in the city, Rachel and Kurt both knew they'd have no time to celebrate that they had not only survived school. They had survived finals, auditions, and Cassandra July. It was relieving to say the least.

"Wanna go hoooome?" slurred Rachel, clinging to Kurt's arm.

"I think I am done," chuckled Kurt from Brittany's shoulder. The two had been talking and Kurt had laid his head down to get more comfortable to listen. The blonde had amazingly volunteered to make sure they got home safely. Memories of Brittany carrying around a compass and a map in high school had given them misgivings about it, but they accepted the offer anyways. The countertenor had made sure before they left that she had their address plugged into her phone gps just in case and that they all had cab fare on top of that.

"So time to go?" said Brittany sleepily. While watching Kurt and Rachel being tipsy was fun, she was getting tired. It was late, and she still had class in the morning.

"Think so," said Rachel. The blonde moved Kurt to where he could steady himself against the bar. He poked at his last, nearly finished cosmopolitan with a sigh. Brittany helped Rachel off the bar stool and onto her wobbly feet.

"Maybe we should have brought Santana," said the brunette as she looked at Kurt, who was a little unsteady himself. "Not sure if you're going to be able to keep us both upright."

"I can walk," scoffed Kurt. He peered down. "If I could only see my feet."

Brittany couldn't help but giggle at that. She moved to keep Rachel from falling over and accidentally backed into a man standing at the bar.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she apologized. The guy looked annoyed, almost angry at being disturbed. More than a few bottles were lined up in front of him.

"Dumb bitch," muttered the guy, turning back to the bar. Brittany looked crestfallen at the insult.

"Hey, she said she was sorry," said Rachel, crossing her arms and glaring at the man. Hearing her friend being insulted so carelessly aggravated the brunette. "No need be rude."

"Crazy loud mouth little fuckers," said the man, flipping off Rachel. By that point, the little scene had gotten the attention of the surrounding patrons. Kurt moved in front of the girls with a frown.

"Hey ease off, alright? There's no need for that. They didn't mean you no har—"

But at that point, the guy grabbed Kurt by his jacket shoulders. "Shove off you gay ass fa—"

This made Rachel furious and both she and Brittany jumped the guy, surprising him. Brittany clung to his back and Rachel clawed at his eyes, knocking him into a red haired man, surprising him and spilling his beer. The girls jumped away quickly from the sloshing liquid.

"You asshole," growled the red haired man, knocking the first guy against the bar. When the man who had insulted the three friends saw Kurt nearby, he swung at him. Kurt tried to dodge, but the edge of the man's fist connected with his cheek, knocking him down to the floor. This upset a lot of people at the bar, and they started insulting and yelling at the guy who hit Kurt. The second guy took a swing at him yelling something about spilled drinks and insulting women. The three former gleeks watched in horror as the friends of the first man jumped in and soon it was becoming an all out fight. Kurt scrambled to his feet and quickly ducked out of the group. He made his way over to Brittany and Rachel, trying to avoid any more flying fists.

"Exit stage right?" asked Kurt, wincing as he held his cheek. Brittany was watching the fight with abject fascination.

"I think that would be the smart thing yes," said Rachel, grabbing both Kurt and Brittany and started pulling them away. The bartender glared at them and Brittany threw him a kiss as they ran out of the bar.

"Well, our evening ended with a bang, don't you think?" said Kurt as they hit the evening air. Rachel and Kurt were still unsteady on their feet, so Brittany stood them against the wall a moment while she looked for the subway entrance.

"Our hero," smiled Rachel as she looked at Kurt's cheek as best as she could under the streetlight with the amount of alcohol in her system. It was becoming red and swollen. He was going to have a large bruise and probably a black eye in the morning.

"Hopefully that will heal before graduation," muttered the brown haired male. "And I'm not a hero, you're the ones who jumped the guy," said Kurt. He looked at the two of them for a moment. "Why did you do that anyway?"

"We couldn't let him get away with insulting our best friend," said Brittany. "Although I think you love Rachel more than me," she pouted.

"Aww, hun I love you too," said Kurt, holding out a hand to Brittany, even though it looked double in his vision. "Just not the way I love Rachel."

The two girls giggled and kissed Kurt on the uninjured cheek.

"Come on!" said Brittany, taking their hands. "Let's go home and tell everyone that we got into a bar fight and Kurt has a shiner!"


End file.
